The Night Circus
by XxXStarxDustXxX
Summary: AU: When the sun sets and the moon rises, there is a mysterious place called the Night Circus that has revealed itself to those who feel lost and lonely in the world. When Tsuna finally enters this dazzling domain, he finds himself being charmed by a mysterious young man who makes him realize that he may not be as alone as he truly believes. *Full Summary Inside*


**~* Title: The Night Circus *~**

**~* Pairing(s): ByakuranxTsuna 10027 *~**

**~* Rating: M *~**

**~* Summary: AU: When the sun sets and the moon rises, there is a mysterious place called The Night Circus that has revealed itself to those who feel lost and lonely in the world. In this realm of captivation and beauty, all of its wonders and sensations turns reality into dreams and dreams into reality. When Tsuna finally enters this dazzling domain, he finds himself being charmed by a mysterious young man who makes him realize that he may not be as alone as he truly believes. *~**

**A/N: Hello, my dearies~! It gives me great pleasure to welcome you all to another 10027 story! I really hope that you guys will find this story to be of your liking because this will be very loosely based off of one of my favorite books that has the same title. I highly recommend The Night Circus to anyone who wants to a read a very gorgeously written book. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story! Please read and review~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from KHR or The Night Circus. They all belong to the amazing Akira Amano and the equally amazing Erin Morgenstern.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lost**

There was an unpleasant and frigid wind that flowed quietly along with the cool morning air all over Namimori. Blowing relentlessly with its icy waves touching everything that was in sight, the wind played its silent song that spoke in hushed tones of the many mysteries and secrets that were hidden and scattered throughout the world, both lost and forgotten by all.

Continuing with its persistent pursuit, the relentless wind went on to make itself known by unsparingly brushing against the rosy faces, frostbitten fingers, and any other types of uncovered skin that its frozen hands swept over of all the people that walked through the chilly streets.

Anyone could tell that the weather had turned undeniably cold recently because of the sudden arrival of the autumn breeze that was blowing endlessly across the land, and the previous presence of notorious, blazing summer had slowly faded away.

There were some people who believes that the time of autumn was the season enshrouded with a heavy aura of loneliness and carried with it the looming fragments of many heartbreaking memories that could only deepen a person's pain.

During this time, it knowingly ended the long period of summer, the season that gave its inhabitants the humility of its light and had brought with it the warm and relaxing rays of the bright, yellow sun that glowed brilliantly all throughout the day.

However, now the sun was pure white and it was nothing more but a ghostly and frozen reflection of its once fiery self. Even though is still bestowed the earth with its illumination, it no longer showed any sort of compassion, nor did it give any ounce of warmth that helped to soothe those that were in need of it.

It was no secret that autumn knew it couldn't compete with the sweetness that was the youthful and ever loving spring. This season was known for bringing about the rebirth and growth of life and the new found love that was formed among the many blossoming couples during its time of purity.

It didn't have the bright intensity of summer that brought out the excitement and exuberance of people. This season was very much loved by many people for rest for it was the time that gave them a chance to experience adventures that were very exciting and exhilarating, and it gave them the opportunity to relax and enjoy losing themselves in their bliss.

And, not only that, but it knew that it didn't bear nor have the humble nobility of winter that had the special ability to bring people together peacefully with joy and warm hearts, despite how fierce and wild it could be with it blistering, snowy storms.

Feeling deeply ignored and completely overshadowed by the more memorable and loved seasons, autumn became cold and ruthless, driven by bitterness that completely consumed and smothered its very essence.

When its time came for it to take its reign over the world, the season had cast a spell of sleep that was the kiss of rest over Mother Nature and all the beautiful life she created along with her.

Many colorful flowers began to close themselves up against the cold and they couldn't help but fall tiredly to their knees in surrender as the chilling air seeped slowly into the ground through their roots like a slithering snake. Those that were not strong enough to withstand the cruelty of the spell simply withered away into nothing and fell into the arms of death.

Just like the all the flowers that were either sleeping temporarily or eternally, the bright green leaves that were once covered and protected the trees so valiantly from the sun's flaming rays, turned into different hues of red, yellow, orange and even brown. After losing the fight against the cold, they fell down to the icy earth like rain. Sadly, all of the trees were left mostly bare, standing naked to the eyes of the unforgiving world.

Even Mother Nature couldn't defend herself against the vicious brutality of the season's raging jealousy for even she was ultimately forced to fall deep into her rest. But, she didn't fall into despair after losing her battle. She would gladly join her creations to descending into their deep sleep while all the more dreaming of the day where she'll be reawaken once again.

Yes, autumn was full of anguish that nearly crushed every bit of its soul into pieces without care. It was a time that was truly envious of all the other seasons equally. It didn't have the gentleness of spring, or the bright friendliness of summer, and it didn't maintain the honorable regality of winter.

Autumn was tired of being outmatched by the other seasons, and it would not stand being ignored anymore.

Melancholy was the only word that could best describe this tragically lonely and despairing season. To some people, it didn't deserve to be loved by anyone or anything, especially for all the horrible deeds it was known for committing. It did nothing but take or destroy everything that was most precious in a person's heart. Nothing good or magnificent could ever come from a time that was famous for its vengeful brutality among everything and everyone that crossed its path.

Everything that a person cared about and loved in any way was not safe from the clutches of the season's wrath. At least...that's what one young boy believed.

**~* XxX ~* 27 *~ XxX *~**

Somewhere deep inside the outskirts of Namimori, sitting in a quiet neighborhood, there was a two-story house in which the Sawada Family resided in, going on and about with their lives as diligently as possible as the days went slowly by. Inside the home, there were two residents, who were now at this very moment, getting ready to start their morning.

In the kitchen, there was a middle-aged woman by the name of Nana who was silently making two pieces of fresh toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon for breakfast. It was a nice and simple meal that she figured would be wholesome for her child whenever he decided to come down from his room.

Sawada Nana was a fairly beautiful woman for her age. She had short, chestnut brown hair that framed her heart shaped face in a nicely manner. She had large brown eyes that were usually light with a spark that was as youthful as the spring skies themselves. However, right now they were dark and downcast as she focused on her task at hand with a somewhat weary demeanor.

'I hope he starts eating properly again soon.' Thinking worriedly to herself unconsciously, Nana prepared her son's plate with swift ease, trying to occupy herself so that her mind didn't wander to unwanted thoughts. 'He hasn't been eating a lot lately... Maybe he'll try something today... Hopefully.'

It was too unnervingly silent in the room for the woman's liking. The only noises that signaled that life still existed in the house were the sounds of the food cooking on the stove, the chirping of birds that could be heard from outside the window, and of course, the wind that made the windows chatter every now and again.

Usually, every morning while she graciously made a delicious meal for her beloved family, Nana would occasionally hum or sing a delightfully joyous tune that would immediately brighten the mood of the day for her, her lovely husband Iemitsu, and of course, their precious little son that they loved very much.

There used to be so many elated smiles, countless instances of harmonious laughter, and endless amounts of happiness that filled their home. But, everything that was once so precious to the family, everything that made this house seem like a home, was gone.

Now, her angelic voice could no longer be heard around the house anymore. The poor woman didn't, or rather she couldn't, find the heart to sing because the happiness that once filled her home was now gone. She just didn't have the will to do something that used to make her feel so good, but now only seemed to hurt her.

Ever since her husband had to go back to work overseas for an undetermined period of time and had recently called, explaining to her that he that there was a high chance that he might not be returning home until later next year, Nana felt her heart ache with each passing day.

It was not like Nana to be one to show her sadness in front of others, especially her son, Tsuna. It was difficult enough knowing that her son missed his father just as much as she did. But, as time went on, she slowly found that the mask she had forced herself to put on slowly beginning to crumble with every fake smile or laugh that she allowed herself give out to the people that were always around her.

She was breaking, and she knew it too.

If it was one thing that she knew for sure, it was that she hated having to suffer so much without her darling husband to be there for her and their poor son, who was no better off than she was. They both desperately needed him, now more than ever, but they knew he couldn't be there for them no matter how much it pained them all.

After a while of being lost in her thoughts, suddenly hearing a small rustle of feet walking swiftly toward the table somewhat surprised the woman, making her jump a little in the process. But, Nana didn't even need to turn around to see who entered the room.

Sitting at the table with his head held down, was the woman's dear son, who had the same chestnut colored locks and the sweet heart shaped face that she did. But, instead of having straight hair like his mother, his chocolate hair was wild and was untameable as the raging winter that was soon to come.

However, just like his mother still, the boy had his own pain to bear and it was eating away at him, killing him slowly. The proof was all there. It was hard to ignore the brunet's pale skin and hollow orbs that showed no signs of joy or tranquility. Also, it didn't help that the boy no longer ate as much as he used to and when he did, it was only be in small amounts and that was unacceptable to Nana.

While being completely motionless in his seat, Tsuna did nothing but stare blankly at the table and his hands with his dull brown orbs like a lifeless doll. He didn't move or speak at all. The boy seemed so empty, almost soulless as if all the life and happiness that he once had within him was drained and taken away him.

'Nothing's the same...' He thought sadly to himself as he continued to look into nothingness while his grief tore to tear him apart from the inside. The boy had no reason to feel happy anymore. There was nothing in his life now that was worth looking forward to anymore...Not since _they_ left him alone.

Staring intently at her son with a knowing look, the brown haired woman couldn't help but let out a small for she had a great idea as to why her son had not been showing no signs of improvement.

A few weeks ago, sometime in the middle of September, there were once two boys by the names of Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato that lived nearby them and they were both very dear friends to Tsuna. They were both very close to the brown haired to the point that they were inseparable.

But, unknowingly to them, all of those happy times would soon stop and they were going to meet a tragic end. Due to surprising and unsuspecting events, Yamamoto and Gokudera had suddenly moved out of Namimori at a rather shocking rate.

Yamamoto was a very kind and friendly boy who had spiky black hair and had warm brown eyes that could lighten up anybody's day. The dark haired boy was well known for his outgoing personality and his greatly skilled in sports, mainly baseball. Even though the dark haired very popular among his fellow students, but that didn't stop him from becoming Tsuna's first true friend despite the fact that many of them cruelly branded the boy as 'Dame-Tsuna'.

It made Nana happy to know that the older boy was like a brother to the chocolate haired and was just as protective and caring as one. Tsuna looked up to him as his role model and he admired the boy and all of his great talents.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, Yamamoto's father, was a kind man who had the same black hair and gentle eyes that his son inherited from him. The man was the owner one of the most popular and delicious sushi bars in Namimori. Many people really enjoyed eating at his bar, which pleased the older man a lot. And, when it came to the topic about where to stop and go out for great food, it was the talk of the town and that pleased him even further.

Not long ago, Tsuyoshi had been given a great opportunity to expand upon his bar, making it prosper handsomely and eventually gaining a larger group of customers for his business in his favor. Unfortunately, the job offer that was going to change his and his son's lives for the better was all the way in Okinawa. So, in the end, both Yamamoto and his father had packed their things up and left for Okinawa.

Tsuna's other friend, Gokudera, was a boy who had short, silver hair that reached down to his shoulders and he possessed a strong pair of stormy colored eyes. The older teen was very famous around school for his rather wild disposition and his rebellious attitude towards others that he considered a threat toward Tsuna. He was very loyal and protective over the brunet and would sooner break a potential bully's arm in an instant before allowing them the chance to harm the younger boy.

Despite the boy's unruly wildness and his sometimes overbearing protectiveness, Gokudera was a very intelligent student who excelled all of his school work with flying colors. He was a really great friend toward Tsuna and he was incredibly dedicated toward the brunet. And, Tsuna, even though he was rather nervous about him at first, grew to deeply care for him while loving and accepting him for the way he was and was very thankful for the older boy's protection that was given to him.

Lavina, Gokudera's mother, was a very beautiful woman with long, sliver hair that flowed down her back like a river of silver tresses. She had an amazing talent in the art of music and she was a very skilled at playing the piano. She was such a sweet woman and was undeniably elegant in every way. She was also very close to Nana just like their sons were with each other. They were practically like sisters and both women loved and could the idea of it mutually.

Not too long ago, Gokudera's father called urgently for Lavina, requesting for her hand in marriage since he couldn't deny his true feelings for her. For a while, the woman refused his offer countless times, not being able to accept the fact that their relationship was nothing more than a hopeless affair, which ended resulted with her getting pregnant with her son and having to take care of him by herself. The silver haired woman wasn't planning on getting her heart broken again by him.

Soon, however, the more the man called out to her, the more Lavina found that she couldn't resist him as well as she used to. The woman found herself starting to break down her defenses, much to her son's dismay. She couldn't deny the hidden feelings that she still carried for him any longer and finally decided to accept his proposal. However, the woman's intended one resided all the way in Italy, which meant that she and her son would have to move all the way back there so that they could be all be a family.

Needless to say, Yamamoto and Gokudera were both very distraught at the fact that they would be leaving their poor friend behind. Both of the boys knew that they were probably the only friends that the brown haired boy ever had, and it pained them to know that the poor friend was going to be all alone. They were both very reluctant to accept the news of their departures, taking the news rather hard, especially the silver haired boy.

Where as Yamamoto quietly, yet disdainfully accepted his plight, Gokudera had gotten in a nasty argument with his mother over his. He wasn't looking forward to seeing his mother marry the deceitful man that had pretty much left them for dead. However, just like a lot of the arguments ended, he had lost this one as well. Nothing was going to change Lavina's mind and the fuming boy had no choice but to accept it no matter how much he hated to do so.

After finding out that his friends were undoubtedly going to leave him, Tsuna and the boys spent as much time as they could, and then, when the time had finally come, it was time for them to go and since then the brunet hasn't been the same since then.

Looking at her suffering child sorrowfully, she secretly sent her heart out to him, praying that in some way it would magically heal the wounds never seemed to heal, even though she knew that her efforts would be in vain.

'Things would be better for him if Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun hadn't moved away. Maybe he would be a lot happier if they were still here with him. Now... Now he feels all alone in this world.'

Brown eyes began to burn with unshed tears as Nana continued to dwell on the thought of her son's loneliness. It hurt her so much to know that Tsuna believed that he had no one there for him, which wasn't true at all!

'I have to be strong for Tsu-kun!' Gripping one of her hands tightly at her side, Nana bit her bottom lip lightly in desperate determination, even though it that the only drive behind it was her false sense of hope that everything was going to be alright. 'He needs me...now more than ever. _I_ have to be here for him.'

"Good Morning, Tsu-kun!" Nana exclaimed cheerfully, while trying her very best to put up a comforting face for her son and not to reveal her true self in front of him. She knew that she was trying to hard to be happy for the both of them. She knew that her boy would not fall for this trick because he never did to begin with. But, nothing was going to stop her from trying. She had to try...for their sake.

There were no words that could describe how Tsuna felt after hearing his mother's overly happy voice come out of nowhere. After the long period of silence that had settled awkwardly between them, the brown eyed boy honestly wasn't ready to have a full blast of cheeriness rang in his ears so early in the morning. Without thinking, the boy's fingers began twitch uncomfortably with discomfort.

For the past few weeks, the brunet and his mother had tried their best to ignore their pain and attempt to carry own with their lives without their loved ones being there with them.

Nothing pained the boy more than his mother practically forcing herself to pretend that she wasn't suffering from her own pain just as much as he was. He didn't want to upset her anymore, so the boy could nothing but sullenly reply back to her. It was much better than remaining silent, which probably would have hurt her even more if he did.

"G-Good Morning...Mom." Faintly, Tsuna mumbled rather pitifully to his mother before propping his head on one of his hands and turning his face toward the other direction. There was no point in pretending everything was fine when it was not. It didn't help at all to try to hide his pain and there was no point in continuing to do so.

Nana frowned deeply at her son's faltering greeting, not liking the way he was also putting up a wavering front for her and for himself. She would be a fool to say that she didn't know when something was wrong with her boy. No, she couldn't let this go ignored.

"Tsu-kun, are you alright?" Nana looked down at the awfully quiet brunet while trying her best to hide her own sadness away from her son. She hoped that the boy would talk to her. It wouldn't help either one of him if he chose to keep his true feelings hidden from her.

Taking his time to look at her, Tsuna merely shook his head without answering her question. He didn't trust his voice for he knew it would only betray him. He didn't trust his feelings or his thoughts because he knew that he hadn't been thinking clearly at all lately.

Nana's eyes became saddened immensely. At that moment, the woman wanted nothing more than to keep her boy with her so that she could take care of him, but she knew she could not. The woman was so sick of being so damn miserable all the time. It wasn't in her nature to be this way.

Deep down inside, she knew without any doubt in her mind that if her husband found out about her letting herself become this way so easily, he probably would have chided her while saying she had to be strong not only for herself, but for Tsuna and him too. It made her husband feel better knowing that his wife and child was going to be okay without him for a while.

This madness had to stop, and she would do anything to ensure that it would finally end for the both of them.

The woman walked determinedly toward Tsuna and decided to join him at the table. Once she was there, she immediately took a seat beside the brunet and she took one of his small hands inside her own and started to rub it soothingly with her thumb.

"I know the times haven't been really all that good to us, Tsu-kun," The brown haired woman started speaking softly while continuing her pursuit to help comfort the grieving boy, "and, I know that ever since your father had to leave for a while and your friends had to leave you, that it seems like things aren't going to be the same anymore."

Stopping herself for a moment to see if her son was listening to her. Shockingly, at least to her anyway, the boy was actually paying attention to her for once as the boy somewhat looked at her, even though his gaze didn't truly meet her own directly. Maybe her son was also tired of being sad too she thought before she decided to continue speaking to him.

"I know it hurts. I know, sweetheart. But, you can't let what happened to us hurt you anymore. You have to look at the bright side of things and look forward to the future with your head held high because there a great things that are soon to come. It's okay to be sad, really it is. But...you shouldn't let that stop you from being happy. And, you will be happy again, we both will. I promise."

Staring up his mother with a hint of life buried his eyes, the brown haired boy couldn't help but feel a small spark of hope ignite slowly inside him, wanting nothing but to desperately to shine strongly and brighter just for him. Tsuna really wanted to believe his mother, he really did, but it proved to be difficult for him. He wanted to be happy and not let his pain take over his life, but he couldn't help but let it rule over him because it was just too much for him to handle bear.

But, as much as it would be a massive struggle for him, the brunet was going to at least make an effort to get better. For his mother, for his father, and for himself.

Tsuna nodded slowly at his mother while trying his best to give her a small smile. It may not have been all that great to most, but for the both of them it was a start. They couldn't expect all their pain and sadness to just simply disappear in thin air. It was going to take time and a lot of it too.

"Thank you, Mom." Wrapping his arms around his mother weakly, Tsuna pressed his face in the woman's shoulder in a needy manner. Smiling slightly at her son's affectionate behavior, Nana began to rub his small back gently while whispering that everything was going to be okay.

However, as much as Nana would have loved to spend the morning eating breakfast with. And, seeing as Tsuna wasn't going to have to time to eat his food anyway, Nana decided it was about time for him to leave for school because it was starting to get late.

"Go on now before you become late." Nana said simply, patting Tsuna's back a couple times before letting him go so that he could leave on time. Without another word, Tsuna ran back upstairs so that he could get ready for school. When the boy descended down the stairs, all wrapped up in a thick orange jacket and a striped scarf, the woman thought it would be best to remind him about his lunch.

"Don't forget to eat your lunch today, Tsu-kun!" The woman's voice could be heard clearly from the kitchen as the brunet walked towards her. "And, try your best to have a good day too, okay?"

"I'll try to, Mom." Tsuna replied back before grabbing his bento from his mother. But, while the brown haired woman waved her final goodbyes at her son, she didn't get the chance to notice the frown that formed on his face right after he left his home.

**~* XxX ~* 27 *~ XxX *~**

On this cool morning, there were many people that were sluggishly preparing for the long, dreary week ahead. There were countless children of all ages all over the city that were tiredly getting dressed with small scowls on their faces.

A lot of them did not want to get up because the chill made them crave for the of their beds, and honestly they weren't the only ones. Along with them, there were many men and women who were preparing themselves for another dull, boring day at their equally boring jobs.

As people silently left their houses, there wasn't a single person in sight that wasn't wearing up in either a heavy jacket or some kind of warm coat. There were even some that wore wooly scarves securely around their necks and wore gloves to protect their hands and fingers from the frost.

Tsuna was of course among them too as he wrapped his arm tightly around himself, shivering every one in a while due to the abnormally freezing weather.

While the brunet walked slowly to his school, his heart became heavy at the thought of being there. To be honest, he was in no rush to get to school on time. He just didn't care anymore because he knew there was nothing left for him there.

Now since his friends had moved on with their lives, he didn't have anyone who wanted to be with him and this fact only became crueler the more he thought about it.

The boy was not looking forward to being in that school all alone with no one to be there for him. For him, Yamamoto and Gokudera were the only people that made going to that dreadful place worthwhile. With their crazy antics and their that, they both never ceased to bring a smile on his face or make him laugh out loud in pure joy.

They were the best things to ever happened to him. Before he met them, he was ignored by everyone and to those who didn't completely ignore him had no problem labeling him as an outcast, an embarrassment, and a pathetic loser who could nothing but be useless. But, when they came into his life, they proved to him that everything that anyone ever thought about him was a lie and that he was worthy of being a great friend to them.

But, now they were gone, and he had nobody to be there for him. Not one person. Well, he did have his mother there, but there was only so much she could do for him and even that wasn't enough. He had lost his way when and now he was left to rot and suffer alone in this wretched hellhole.

Then, out of nowhere there was a burst of chilly wind that blew around the boy, causing him to stop immediately in his tracks. As he wrapped his arms tighter around his body, his eyes began to widen slightly at the strange sound he heard.

If he wasn't mistaken, the brunet could've sworn he heard the wind laughing at him. But, that just wasn't possible, right? Shaking his head in pure disbelief, the boy proceeded to walk to while trying his best not to make a scene in front of anybody.

However, before the boy could take another step, the harsh wind came back again, but this time it brought some autumn leaves to join the fun. Staring at the giggling leaves with mild irritation, Tsuna gritted his teeth tightly as they brushed annoyingly along his feet like they playing a game with him, mocking him, toying with him, laughing with pure glee at his expense.

As anger began boil and seep out of him, Tsuna felt like he was going to explode! He had had enough with the stupid wind and all the little leaves tormenting him. As if he didn't already get enough of that from school, now the season was having a go at him too?!

'I hate this damn season!' Seething coldly to himself, the boy unconsciously began to smashing and tear many leaves violently every time they came near his way. He crushed, tore, and ripped them to pieces. He hated them so much that it was unnatural. He didn't care if anyone saw him because at the moment nothing else seemed to matter to him anymore.

This was the season that took everything he cared about away from him! Why did it have to be so cruel and hateful to everyone? Why couldn't it just leave him the hell alone?!

But, as he went out to snatch up another handful of leaves, he found himself stopping his assault. And, finally, without any warning, Tsuna suddenly broke down in tears.

It had been far too long since the last time he let his feelings out like this. The boy had spent so much time trying to keep his them locked away while pretending that they didn't matter to him that he didn't realize that they were on the verge of exploding right out of him.

He needed this. He really needed time to let his feelings go because he didn't allow himself to do so before.

Feeling the last trail of tears slide down his face, Tsuna slowly picked himself off the ground, pushing all the small pieces of leaves off himself as he did so. As he made his way past some nosy bystanders, the brunet bit his lip in embarrassment as he walked by some whispering people who more than likely witnessed his meltdown. But, he didn't have time to care what they thought about him.

'I'm so sick and tired of.' The brunet sadly thought to himself as he wiped the remaining tears clean off his face. 'I...I just want my friends and my dad to come back home. I wish Mom would be happy again like and smile like she used to. But...above everything else...'

**'I don't want to be alone anymore.'**

Suddenly, as if on cue, there was something that made the boy stop again, but this time wasn't the wind. No, this time it was something different and so very unusual.

"Is that...orchid?" Tsuna whispered quietly as he smelled the air, looking around curiously to see if he could find the source of the sweet scent. "B-But that's not possible... Orchids don't grow during this time of year, especially not during _this_ season, right?"

But, even though, the sudden and strange presence of the smell confused him, he couldn't help but feel like the scent was trying comfort him. And, he didn't know why, but for some reason, he suddenly felt safe and protected by it. It was...heartwarming.

'I wonder where it's coming from.' Tsuna mused as he proceeded to scan around his surroundings one more. When, he didn't find anything yet again, he was disappointed, to say the least, that there was nothing there. Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him and if that was true, then maybe he was starting to lose his mind after all.

And, so without another second to spare, Tsuna continued his journey to school while still thinking about the mysterious orchids that felt so consoling and nostalgic to him.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this chapter turned out longer that I thought it would be. Anyway, ****I really hope you all enjoyed this first chapter of the story, and** thank you so much for reading! Also, don't forget to leave a review because all reviews are very much appreciated a lot! See you all next time! Cheers~  



End file.
